The Lost Saiyajin
by Zekki
Summary: A half Saiyajin boy enters the world tournament as a late entrant, and comes out with more that what he expected.
1. The Lost Saiyajin

Disclamer Thingy: I have no rights to DBZ or any of the characters, techiniques or copyrighted termswithin the show, manga or any form of its publication.

**

* * *

**

**The Lost Saiyajin**

**The Beginning**

* * *

Buu has longbeen defeated and it is the day ofanother tournament, The Tenkachi Boudouki. The junior divison has since finished and the arena is being prepared for the adult division, but there is another contestant though, a teenage boy, who has seen some strange people do many things. He comes from another part of the earth, where the only problem he has had is petty crime and the occasional poacher, and the Buu crisis, which he wanted to help in but had no way of getting there to do so. He has been training in martial arts since he was able and his instructor felt that this teenager was now strong enough to participate in the World Tournament also known as the Tenkachi Boudouki. What only the boy knew though was how strong he really was, but it took so long to get to the tournament that he was a late entrant, but it was decided he could fight against the champion of the junior division, which just happened to be Trunks. The fight was announced later before the main tournament began.

"We have a late junior entrant who has been allowed to fight against the champion of the junior section of the tournament. Would Trunks and Leto please come out to the arena!" The announcer shouted.

'Who the hell could this kid be?' Trunks thought to him self as he headed off the arena.

When he arrived at the entrance there was a cloaked figure nearby at the entrance, then the announcer came over.

"You two may now go into the arena. And have a quick stretch or warm-up as you see fit." The announcer said to them.

So they went into the middle of the arena and the figure that turned out to be Leto, took off his cloak, which turned out to be weighted. This interested Trunks and he thought that he might go easy on this kid and play around a bit before finishing, just for some fun. Leto stood there calm and ready throwing some small punches and kicks. This amused Trunks even more. Then the announcers voice filled the stadium.

"Welcome to the extra Junior section match of this tournament, we must apologise for this late entry but Leto has come a fair distance to participate and he put across that he really wanted to participate, so after a quick consulting with the judges they decided to put him up against the winner of the section. Now we will begin the final match of the junior tournament!" The announcer finished and the crowd roared with excitement at watching

another match.

Then the signal to start was sounded and Trunks threw a quick punch at Leto, who blocked with ease. This got Trunks' attention. He then threw a faster punch; Leto again blocked it and countered with a kick to Trunks head. Trunks dodged and jumped back. 'This kid's not bad... he's above average, lets see how much' Trunks thought to himself, as Leto came at him with a punch followed with a kick to the head. Trunks avoided them and then went back and threw a punch at 3/4 of his max speed, and Leto again blocked it and the low kick that Trunks followed up with that was at max speed.

"Well, looks like I have a challenge today. You're really good for a kid your age. Trunks is it? Hmm interesting, don't hold back on me, or you'll get beaten bad." Leto said to Trunks, then threw a small energy ball at him, which caught Trunks off guard and threw him back.

"You can use energy as well? No way... this is gonna be so cool, your gonna be more fun than Goten was." Trunks said excitedly to Leto, then shot a beam at him. Leto avoided it and then quickly sent another blast to stop the beam before it hit the crowd. Then they were at each again other punching and kicking so fast that only Goku and the rest of the group could keep up with them. Trunks went up into the air and threw an energy ball down at Leto, which he deflected back at Trunks.

It continued on this way for a couple more minutes, and then they broke apart for a little bit.

"Wow, you are good. What's your name? Leto? Well Leto, its been fun, but I'm beginning to use more energy than I wanted so, I'm going to finish this soon" Trunks said to him, waiting for a reply, but when Leto didn't say anything, he just shrugged, the turned Super Saiyajin, and went at Leto again, he scored more but Leto still managed to some of the hits, they separated again, and Trunks was beginning to wear out, then he noticed something. Something that he quickly pointed out to his friends that were watching, Leto had a tail!

'Wait a minute... that means he's a Saiyajin!' Trunks realized and when he looked up at the rest of his usual company he could see that they also just realized this...

So Trunks finished up the match with a quick punch to the gut and winded Leto, then kicked him outside the ring. The announcer came over and pronounced Trunks the winner after an exciting match, Trunks then went over to Leto and helped him up.

"Hey Leto, are you going anywhere fast?" Trunks asked with the idea of taking him to the rest of the group.

"No, why?" Leto asks curious that Trunks would want him to hang around.

"Well I have some friends I'd like you to meet, then we can talk about maybe you staying here for a while." Trunks told him.

"I suppose it can't hurt can it?" Leto replies. Then both boys head over to the rest of the group. After the introductions and a bit of general talk they all went off back to Goku's place.

* * *

"So, Leto." Goku begins, "What do you know of your parents?" He asked.

"Not a lot, I have been told that my father was a brilliant fighter, with extraordinary abilities and my mother was very much the same, but they were both killed somehow. That's all I know." Leto tells Goku.

"Well, there's something you should know. You're no ordinary human, which explains your fighting abilities. You are part of a warrior race called the Saiyajins. You seem to be of pure blood as well, a full blood Saiyajin like Vegeta and Myself." Goku continues explaining while Leto sits there and takes it all in.

"Wow... I always knew that there was something different about me; I just never worked out what. I did notice I was the only one with a tail, but it never bothered me." He tells Goku.

"Yeh, be careful with that thing attached, it somehow affects your strength and if it's taken off it will reduce your strength a bit. But if you don't already know you mustn't look at the full moon otherwise you will transform into a Giant were monkey."

"I knew that already, I've done it so many times though I can control myself in that form. I never used it for battle though as there was no one strong enough to fight against. I learned to control it so I didn't destroy my home and the people nearby."

"That's impressive, the only other person I have seen be able to do that is Vegeta, and that was a while back."

So time passes, and a few weeks later Leto is training with Goku out in the wilderness. He has developed his own energy attacks and is rapidly advancing to Super Saiyajin level. Leto and Goku are having a sparring session in an open field. Punches and kicks fly so fast that they look like they aren't even moving. Goku breaks off jumps back's back and Leto does the same in the opposite direction.

"Well you have improved a lot since we first started Leto, I think you're about ready to transform into a Super Saiyajin." Goku says, wiping away a few beads of sweat on his forehead.

"A Super Saiyajin? What's that?" Leto asks curious about this transformation that he was going to undertake.

"To put it simply, its a transformation that increases your strength and speed but bulks you up very little so your a lot faster and stronger but without all the bulky muscle in the way slowing you down, you also change in physical appearance, instead of explaining this part though, It would probably be more effective if i show you." Goku explains.

He sets himself on the ground and starts to power up. All of a sudden there is breeze in the trees around them, and the leaves start to pick up off the ground the loose dirt rises up slightly and circles around Goku's feet. A yellow aura begins to circle around Goku as he's eyes slowly change from black to green, and hair rises up and changes from black to gold and back increasingly faster until suddenly there is a burst of energy and Goku is fully transformed.

"Wow... so that's what Trunks did in the tournament? I knew something happened but I wasn't sure what." Leto says looking at Goku.

"Well now you know, i'd say you're almost at the level to transform yourself, but you need the right motivation. What that is you'll have to find out yourself." Goku tells Leto.

"So you can't teach me?"

"Not that, you'll find that you can transform into even higher levels in time.. But with more power comes a need for more control, without control you'll lose all sense of right or wrong and just use your power as you please with out any second thought. I can't teach you anymore, you'll have to go out and train yourself from now on."

Leto nods his head, and thanks Goku.

"Well thanks for all your help.. oh and you know that Instant transmission trick of yours? Its handy." Leto points out knowingly.

This catches Goku by surprise..

"Huh? Did you learn it? In this short time..? Wow, thats something now isn't it, i'm impressed."

"Actually I improved the techinique from watching you" Leto replies.

"Thanks again for everything Goku.. I might go search for those DragonBalls you talked about.' With that Leto disappears.

* * *

Aaand thats it,there we go the first part of my first fic.. hope you enjoy it, If i get encouragement from anywhere i may actually work on it.. oh and please don't attack me for bringing Goku and stuff in then not doing anyhting, i changed my mind on what i was doing halfway through and then made do. Anyway, if you managed to get through everything review please )

Zekki.


	2. The Adventure Begins

**Chapter 2 - The adventure begins**

* * *

A slight wind in the trees and leaves rustle, some dirt blows out and Leon appears, slightly battered, he grins and holds out the orange sphere to look at. 

"Hm, those animals were a little tougher than I thought, but I got the Dragon Ball anyway, One down seven to go." Leto comments. He looks at the radar he was given just before he left.

"Now.. where's the next closest one..., Ah east of here apparently.. Its not far I think i'll walk it."

So Leto begins heading east, enjoying the scenery, he listens to the breeze rustling through the leaves of the trees, then notices something out of the corner of his eye, and jumps back a couple of meters, just as a flash of metal goes through the spot he'd just been in, and embedding itself in a tree, Leto goes up to examine it keeping aware of his surroundings.

"A dagger... and its stuck in, right to the handle.." He ducks just as another dagger zooms past where his head was. Then looks around and sees something odd about one of the bushes, a tackles it, and a cloaked figure tumbles out.

"Stay away from the Dragon Balls, they are mine. If you get in my way i'll have to make sure I kill you. For now though, consider yourself warned."

With that the figure suddenly throws a capsule down on the ground, and a large amount of smoke comes out of it, when it clears the mysterious cloaked figure is gone. Leto sits there for a moment dazed looking around, he suddenly works out what happened and gets off.

"I'm sure we'll meet again..." He says to himself out loud, then heads back the way he was going before he was attacked.

After a few minutes he comes to the entrance of a cave, the dragonball somewhere within. Leto looks over the cave, he notices its stable, if not dark.

_'Well, it may be dark, but at least it won't go and crush me while i'm in there...' _He thinks. A small ball of energy appears in his hand lighting up an area around him.

He walks down through the cave, looking either way as he goes through. Several wrong turns and dead ends later Leto finally finds the Dragon Ball, and turns around to head out the other way, when he suddenly senses a large power in that direction.

_'What, or more accurately who belongs to that power level, its huge...'_ He thinks to himself. He starts to hurry towards the entrance when suddenly there's a loud crash, dust and dirt fly through the tunnels clouding Leto's vision.

When it all settles he notices that the entrance is totally sealed off by a large rockfall.

_'That can't have just been coincidence, who ever's power level that was... this was their doing..'_ He suddenly realises that he couldn't sense the power anymore..

"Where are you hiding?"Leto asks out loud, not expecting a response.

"Right behind you..." A cold voicewhispers from behind Leto, just as there was a large impact to his back.

"Pathetic! you are a waste to our blood!" Is echoed through out the cave.

"Who are you...?" Leto asks getting to his feet again.

"You will know another time, if you live that long!" Suddenly a flurry of energy attacks are unleashed on Leto, catching him totally off guard, injuring him severely. Leto lifts his head to see a final more powerful energyattack hit him and throw him against a wall.

Suddenly the power dissappears, and Leto falls unconcious. A familiar cloaked figure comes through a newly made opening in the cave, and grabs Leto, the hood falls back revealing a female face. She picks Leto up and walks outside the cave, she jumps into the air and flies off into the distance, holding onto Leto tightly.

Hours later Leto wakes up, sun streaming onto his face, he looks around and noices he's in a cabin a little south of the cave he was in. He finds himself tucked away in bed, all wounds cleaned up. He sat up and looked aroud the room he was in. It appearedto belooked after well,he looked out the slight opening in the door into the living area,it was neat and obviously well used.The furniture gave it a comfortable feeling.

"I see your awake then." A female voice said from nearby.

"Where... how... who.." He asks, looking arounddazed and confused.

"Slow down.. you've only just recovered from your injuries, its a good thing you're Saiyajin, otherwise you would have been out for a couple of months." The female voice tells him, this shocking Leto by finding out this girl knew his heritage, when he barely knew it himself...

"Don't be surprised, there's good reason i know your a Saiyajin, its because I am too" She comes out from where she was sitting to present herself in full view.

She seemed to be around Leto's age, brown eyes, with slightly dark blonde shoulder length hair, She was wearing a red close fitting T-shirt, that went down to a few cenitmeters above the top of her jeans, showing just around her belly button. The jeans were a slightly faded denim colour also a close fit, but not tight.

"My name is Kara, we've met before actually.. I was the one that tried to kill you earlier.. I must apologise about that.. I thought you were that other guy, I've felt his power around here fro a while, so I was trying to stop him getting the Dragon Ball.. It just seemed odd at the time.. But now I know he is gathering the Dragon Balls for evil purposes."

"Oh... okay..." Leto mutters, still confused..

"I brought you here because you needed treatment. You would have survived all the same, but I thought i'd make up for trying to kill you back there.."

Leto came in and sat down, and then started generally chatting with Kara and getting to know her. A few hours later he looked out the window and noticed the sun setting.

"Its getting late.. you don't mind if I stay here tonight do you? Its kind of rough sleeping on the ground." Leto asks.

"Its fine, in fact if you didn't ask i was going to insist that you did so. I'm just going to pop out and get something for tea, i'll be back in ten." With that Kara went out the door and jumped into the air and flew off.

'_I wonder what she'd be interested in helping me.. some company woulden't be bad, and if I ever ran into that guy again she may help.._' Leto thinks to himself and steps outside and looks at the setting sun.

The sky was a pink on the horizon, and still blue above, with a bit of orange where the two met. The sun cast beams through the trees visible only by disturbed dirt floating through it. The whole thing seemed magical to Leto.

_'Well thats another day over.._ _I wonder how long it will be before this quest is over...' _Leto wonders, he looks behind him and notices Kara returning.

_'It could go on forever.. I suppose i better enjoy this while I can...'_ He then wanders inside the cabin and helps Kara with Tea.

* * *

Well thats Chapter 2.. my ideas have changed slightly, but only slightly... Leto has alot ahead of him yet.. 

Anyway if you managed to read and like this, please tell others who may also be interested.

Thanks to Marvinus for the review.

Zekki.


End file.
